Transformers Prime: Emergancy in the Sky
by Florgeysteve
Summary: Introduces a new team of Autobots into the world of TF:Prime. A rescue mission turns into a battle for survival as team Prime battle both Decepticons and Mech for a Autobot shuttle and its contents.
1. Chapter 1

_**Transformers Prime: Emergency in the Sky**_

_**Part:1**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first story. Just to get the fact out of the way all Characters except Wildburst and Starlight are Copyright of Hasbro.<strong>

In space: A strange ship heads towards earth. Smooth and streamline it glowed with red veins. On the side of the Ship was an Autobot Insignia.

Inside the Ship: A Crew of Transformers are operation control panels with a Commander in a chair set in the centre of the control area. One of the Bots femme in design with yellow and white and an Autobot insignia on her waist, (Starlight) turned towards the commander.

Starlight: "Commander Wildburst, were about to make planetary fall."

Wildburst stood up from his chair. He was an average sized Autobot streamlined and had an insignia on his chest.

Wildburst: "Ok everyone; stand by for entry into earth's atmosphere."

"I just can't believe that we found them," said the Tech bot Outback. Out was an explorer worn throughout the war who designed was well known for exploring Cybertron and its moons built techno-weapons based on anything he found.

"I know, it's been a long time since Cybertron and I can't wait to see Autobots for a change." replied Topspin.

Suddenly, there was the sound of gun fire, and then followed by a large explosion, that shock the entire ship to its core and damaged some of the electric controls. Some of the bots crashed to the Floor. Wildburst was immediately alerted.

Wildburst: "Minerva, Damaged Report."

Minerva was a Medi-bot who also know the structure of the ship. She operated the controls until finally she spoke.

Minerva: "Our engines have been shot, guiding systems are dead, were going Down!"

Wildburst hesitated and knew he needed help and fast.

Wildburst: "Use all available power to send out a distress signal message!"

Starlight: "Why, what can we do?"

Wildburst: "We must get a message through to Prime or any other Autobots."

Outside in space Starscream and eradicon jets were attacking from behind.

Starscream: "Take down that ship, but do not destroy it. If there is Cargo on-board it may prove useful."

Meanwhile in the Autobot base: Everyone was enjoying themselves. Prime and Bumblebee were shooting for target practice. Bulkhead and Arcee where helping the children move equipment. Ratchet was operating some controls, when suddenly and alarm went off around the base and red lights flashed on the console. Prime rushed to the console.

Prime: "Ratchet! What's going on?"

Ratchet: "It's a Distress Call, from an…. Autobot Shuttle."

Prime open his optics with immediate interest with a worried look came on his face.

Prime: "Put it on screen!"

The screen enlarged to show an image of the ship's deck, sparking and smoking with heavy damage, the ground was shaking violently. The quality was poor and at most times glitch but the bots shapes could be made out. Wildburst spoke.

Wildburst: "This is the Commander Wildburst from the Autobot Ship "Overdrive", we're under Decepticon Attack. The ship has been badly damaged and we are gonna crash. We're carrying five bots in status on-board and have four other crew members. Need urgent assistance or the Cons will kills us and strip the ship and cargo. Any Autobots please respond!"

Prime without hesitation responded.

Prime: "This Autobot out-post Omega-1, we are receiving your Distress Call loud and clear. What is the status of your ship and how long can you hold out?"

Wildburst: "All vital systems are gone, our main beckon is still active. But shields would hold for much longer. At this rate we'll crash with four cycles. My crew are standing by for crash positions."

Prime: "We'll track your ship and ground-bridge to you as soon as possible."

Wildburst: "I'll try to land the ship in a deserted area. The tracking signal of our ship is 5/Theta-sigmaY09. Hurry the Cons Are"….

The line then suddenly went dead. The other Autobots were all concerned with the development. Jack and Miko gave each other worried looks, Optimus immediately turned to look at Ratchet, Raff knew he might be needed.

Prime: "Ratchet track the ship, we need to find out where it will land and get their before the Decepticons do."

Just then Agent Fowler came up on the screen. Bulkhead came to answer him.

Bulkhead: "Agent Fowler? What is it now? We got a major situation to deal with!"

Agent Fowler: "Just let you know Mech has started to mobilise a large number of its resources. It looks as if they are collecting something."

Miko irrationally spoke out. Still thinking about the trouble in hand.

Miko: "No way. Mech and the Cons are going after the ship? This is turned into a race!"

Jack: "Miko! Be serious, this could be really bad."

Arcee: "Wait a minute, if Mech are involved this could turn into a warzone."

Bulkhead: "Which means we got to get there in and get out as quick as possible."

Prime: "Ratchet have you found the Co-ordinates?"

Ratchet: "I'm tracking it now, but it's going to be hard to pin point the crash site location."

Raff stepped forward and got out his laptop and then started to type.

Raff: "Maybe we could track the ship and plot its current trajectory then we can give a best estimate to location."

Ratchet: "It's worth a shot, do it."

The pair operated the equipment and where making so that they could pin point the location. A few seconds later there was a beep from the console.

Raff: "Got it!"

Ratchet: "Send the map over."

Ratchet's equipment showed a map of the location. The area in question was a section of Death Valley, towards the North was a small abandoned ghost town, littered with buildings, vehicles and prehistoric museum. The town was surrounded by arid dry desert. Fowler stepped in to provide more Intel.

Agent Fowler: "That was Shemel Brooke; a town built in the 1920's turned into a World War II base. After the war ended the town was abandoned never to be used visited again."

Optimus prime gave a look of dire concern. He knew that he and a group of Autobots needed to go there and fast.

Prime: "Fowler; get some of your best men ready and go to the town and wait for us."

Agent Fowler: "Ok Prime, I'll help."

Optimus then turned to his team.

Prime: "Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, your with me. We many need to treat some injured and make a fast escape. Bumblebee operate the Ground Bridge."

To be continued.

So Did you like it, Review and share your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Transformers Prime: Emergancy in the Sky**_

_**Part 2**_

**This is my first story. Just to get the fact out of the way all Characters except Wildburst and Starlight are Copyright of Hasbro. I have decided to change the way that the stories are formatted say at the end if you like it or not.**

* * *

><p>Out in Space on the tip of the atmosphere the attack on the "Overdrive" was continuing. Starscream accelerated to attack speed and with a single missile, knocked-out the main gun on the ships flank. "Autobots, Prepare for the Wrath of Starscream!" he bellowed as he passed over the wing. Then a message came in on his communicator, it was none other than Megatron himself. "Starscream, seize this attack and return to the Nemesis" he said. "But Lord Megatron this ship maybe of use to us," replied Starscream sarcastically trying to get Megatron's trust. "I said NOW!" he demanded. "As you wish master," Starscream said in return and reluctantly he and the other Decepticons retreated. But the ship was still critically damaged and continued falling helplessly to earth.<p>

Meanwhile The Autobots got ready to rollout. Ratchet got together his quick fix Medi-kit and bumblebee prepared the ground bridge. Jack, Miko and Raff all look on. Jake broke the silence and asked "Do you need us to help with anything?" Prime turned to them. "Just keep in contact via the radio and keep us informed on the situation," he said. Arcee and Bulkhead where ready at the entrance. Ratchet walk up to Prime. "We are ready to move, and Agent Fowler is en-route to location." he said. "Well done Ratchet." Replied Prime. "Bumblebee, power up the Groundbridge." Bumblebee flicked the switch and a portal opened. "BREEEPDURROOOO" said Bumblebee. Prime turned to the other Autobots "Autobots Rollout" he commanded. They changed into their alternate modes and drove through the Groundbridge. Miko called "Good luck guys" and waved as they went through.

On the outskirts of the town the Groundbridge portal opened and the Autobots arrived at the location. They transformed and Prime contacted Fowler. "Agent Fowler we have arrived on location. What is your ETA?" he asked. "Currently my team will be there in 10 minutes at most, keep guard for anything" Fowler answered with an anxious tone in his voice. "Understood Fowler" Prime said and he walked to the other Autobots. Bulkhead was the first to ask "So what know, do we just stay and wait?" Ratchet looked around; he saw the town, its buildings and the desert that was opposite. "This place is dangerous, it has the potential of being a Decepticon ambush." He paused, "But yet, the town could provide us with cover if we needed it." Prime looked at the veteran warrior. "Keep that in mind, Ratchet." He said. While the others talked Arcee heard something. Suddenly Jack was on the communicator. "Arcee, the ship has gone through the stratosphere. It should be within viewing distance by now." She looked up and indeed there it was. The glowing veins of the ship were now ablaze by fire. Blast holes were visible on all sides. She immediately called the others. "Prime Ratchet, Bulkhead Look!" she shouted. The others starred at the ship. Bulkhead gasped. Prime was wide-eyed. "By the Allspark!" exclaimed Ratchet. Prime

Within a few minutes of coming through the clouds the "Overdrive" shot over the town and glided towards the base. Within a few seconds it ploughed into ground scaring a path as it went. It stopped half way into the desert. Inside the ship nearly everything was broken. Wildburst stood up and remember his crew. "Is everyone ok?" he called. Starlight got up she was dizzy due to the crash but she was ok. "I'm ok" she called. Soon the other spoke. "Topspin, ready to fly" he called. Minerva replied "Ready for duty, commander". Last to answer was Outback. "Crickey! Now that was a ride, but I never wanna do that again!" he said. Wildburst moved around to check the systems. Checking a read out from the main deck it showed that the cargo-hold had been undamaged in both the attack and the crash. Most of the ship had been damaged and small fires that had been burning had been put out due to the nitrogen safety system. "Are the Remote Alt-Mode Scanners functional?" he asked Starlight. "Just about, in this harsh place it's unlikely we could find enough suitable mechanical forms to take." She replied with a sigh. Wildburst thought and then he had an idea. "Starlight, can you expand the R.A.M.S. scanning cab-ability to cover biological forms as well as mechanical?" Starlight typed into half broken panel. "It is possible but it a stronger bot to take on this form." She answered. "Ok. …. Do it. I'll take the bio-form, while the rest of you take the vehicles." Wildburst said in response. The team eventually agreed. "Launch the R.A.M.S" said Wildburst.

5 small disks launched from a tube in the shuttle and hover fast towards the town. One headed towards the natural history museum while the other 4 when to the military base. At the base dust and sand swept over the field there was little to find. The R.A.M.S imminently found a good set of vehicles. They then started to scan, shinnying a triangular ray of light they scanned each vehicle. The vehicles that were chosen were; an attack helicopter, an army styled Land Rover Defender, an experimental speed car and a harrier Jet. The images of the vehicles appeared on a screen and everyone marvelled at their unique look. They chose the alt-modes that they would have. Meanwhile, the fifth of the R.A.M.S disks continued to find a suitable from in the museum. In the end it stopped at an exhibit of Ice Age Predators. On a podium in the centre of the room, there was the skeleton and a plastic visual model of Smilodon Fatalis also known as the "Saber-toothed Tiger". The probe scanner both the skeleton and the model to combine both elements to create a full outer lining and combatable form. On the screen after waiting, the fully completed image of Smilodon appeared on screen. Wildburst smiled and everyone gave a sign of relief. "Prepare for scan and reformat," said Wildburst. "Yes sir," replied his team. Each Autobot scanned the respect form. Then they their forms responded to adapt to their new alternate modes. In a few minutes the process was complete and they viewed each other. Wildburst thought and remember his jet pack from Cybertron. Then he thought of the Decepticons and their return. "Everyone we need to get ourselves and our cargo out." he said to his team. Outside, Prime and Ratchet were on their way to the ship, while Bulkhead and Arcee waited for Fowler's arrival and watch for M.E.C.H and the Decepticons if they returned.

To be continued

* * *

><p><strong><span>Did you like it? Do you prefer this format? Review this chapter and share your thoughts.<span>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter/ Part three**

****This is my first story. Just to get the fact out of the way all Characters except Wildburst and Starlight are Copyright of Hasbro. The stories formatted is the same as Chapter two as I and a few others liked the style. Sorry for the long delay but now enjoy part 3.****

* * *

><p>Orbiting in space, on board the Nemesis. Megatron was unleashing his anger on Starscream. With a powerful smash Starscream crashed into the wall. Megatron marched up to Starscream and picked him up by his neck. "You attacked without my Authority?" Megatron Bellowed. Starscream tried desperately to plead with him. "I was only try to help advance your wrath master." He begged. Megatron's Grip tightened on Starscream's neck and he began to strangle him. "ONLY I alone, say whether an attack is necessary or not Starscream!" Just then Soundwave came onto the Bridge. Starscream was dropped to the ground and Megatron turned to face him. "Soundwave report." Immediately Soundwave played out the ships previous sent out distress call. "This is the Commander Wildburst from the Autobot Ship Overdrive, We have five bots in Statis On-board." Megatron suddenly grew interested. "Statis huh?" He said, his eyes moved to Starscream. "It seems you may have been useful after all." Said Megatron to Starscream. "Er…r... Thank you Master." Starscream grovelled. Megatron stepped up to him. "Now, got to that location and Get that Cargo! The sooner we can build up our numbers is the sooner we can take this planet." He said to Starscream as he left the bridge. "Oh and take a squad of Eradicons, Arachnid and Breakdown with you." He said. As he had left the room with Soundwave, Starscream growled with anger.<p>

Down on earth; Prime with his trailer attached and Ratchet approached the ship looking of the emergency doors. "Ratchet, look for the emergency Hatch," said Prime. They split up and started to circle the damaged craft looking for the hatch to the inside. Soon a message came to Prime's communicator, it was Agent Fowler. "Prime, my men and I have arrived to area." Detaching his trailer Optimus transformed and answered. "Agent Fowler, Land the vehicles at Arcee and Bulkhead's position. Keep two scouts on each side of the town and at the first sign of MECH or the Decepticons notify me and the others." Optimus made sure his words were clear. Fowler at first untrusted the idea that he had to follow orders. "Wait… Since when did I take orders from…," "Please, Fowler." Said Arcee in an impatient yet sympathetic tone. "This is one of the most dangerous operations that we have ever undertaken since we have been on earth and we need all the help we can get at the moment." In the end Fowler had to agree "Ok, I'll get my men on it."

Prime when to Ratchet's position on the suspected hatch. As the decided to go closer the door abruptly exploded off, flew up into the air and landed in the desert sand. "Who's there?" said Prime in a loud and cautious voice. Gradually the smoke began to clear and standing in the door way was Wildburst (now fitted with a Jet-wing Pack) and Starlight. The two jumped out and landed on the ground. "Optimus Prime, is it… really you?" said Wildburst. Optimus was relieved that they had survived the crash. "Yes and I glad to see that you are ok." "Are there any casualties on board?" asked Ratchet. "No," replied Starlight, "The ship took most of the damage but the hold and the bridge were relatively unscathed." Wildburst walked up to Prime. "We have been able to scan alternate forms for everyone, and there is a clear path to the cargo hold." Optimus and Ratchet were surprised at Wildburst's quick thinking actions. "Good work," he said.

The crew of the ship were each given a once over by Ratchet. Soon after the major task of moving the equipment, energon and the statis pods was soon underway. Prime's trailer was soon filled up with energon cubes and a statis pod. Meanwhile, up in the abandoned town Bulkhead, Arcee and Agent Fowler were on the look-out for any movement. Fowler scanned the horizon with a pair of binoculars to the north. Meanwhile Bulkhead was covering the South- West and Arcee, the South-East. The wind began to pick up whistling around the desert picking lose drifts of sand making visibility slowing but increasingly poor. "Trust for us to be on lookout duty." Exclaimed Fowler. Arcee began to explain the situation. "It can't be helped. Regrettably even though I am a good fighter. I am also good at pinpointing targets and in this terrain we need every advantage we get." Said Arcee. "Well, if it comes to a brawl, we at least a few more bots and people to help us out," Bulkhead added.

Fowler paused. "Err… Guys! I think we have incoming." Bulkhead and Arcee looked to the North. Their optics narrowed to try to get a good view. Sure enough on the horizon was a small haze was continuing to get larger and larger, on the front of this wave were a group of cars, 2 container trucks and three helicopters, the first being in leading formation. Fowler recognized in who was on board… "Silas" the leader of MECH. Immediately Arcee called the base. "Arcee to base, we has visual with incoming multiple enemy targets". Bumblebee taped on the keyboard. On the screen, a map appeared showing the vehicles as non-Decepticon, Raff and Jack confirmed the information. "We've checked the scanners. They are MECH trucks," said Raff. "You have to Warn Optimus," Jack added in a serious tone. "Prime!" Arcee shouted. "We have MECH hostiles coming in from the north." Prime knew that everyone could be at risk. "Understood." He replied. He turned to Ratchet and the others. "Wildburst, Starlight it seems that we may need your help in the impending fight." Wildburst and Starlight looked at each other; they both knew that prime was right. Wildburst faced him and spoke. "For the safety to protect our crew, we will fight with you." He said bravely. Topspin interrupted, "First things first the equipment and trailer need to be moved to the base." Ratchet Agreed. "He is right, if we don't clear the cargo we have already collected and it is severally damaged, this whole area within 1,000 miles could go up in flames." The children in the base gasped.

Outback successfully hocked up now loaded trailer, drove as fast as he could to the Groundbridge. Minerva and Ratchet followed soon after. "Bumblebee, open the ground bridge," said Ratchet. Bumblebee flicked a switch and the Groundbridge glowed in a green light. The three Autobots drove though as the Groundbridge closed and faded away. Optimus and the remaining Autobots prepaid for the MECH strike. They knew even though this battle might be risky, that they still needed their guard up because at any point the Decepticons would attack.

**To Be CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>So What did you think of that then?

**Megatron: **Well, I do say you did manage to capture part of my character.

**Prime: **I'm Surprised that you actually featured physically in this story.

**Megatron:** What? How dare you insult Me PRIME!

**Me:** Hey Please Calm Down you two. Your like a pair of School chrildren.

**Arcee:** Excuse me for butting in, But your both missing an important point here.

**Megatron:** Oh Really?

**Prime:** What is it Arcee?

**Arcee:** It's been over six months since he Uploaded the second part!

**Me:** Oh, here we go.

**Megatron:** Wait a minute! She's Right!

**Prime:** Yes. Why did you upload the third only now?

**Me:** Look I have been very busy with college work and projects, plus trying to sort out my university hopes and finally trying to get some Transformers Prime figures.

**Me:** Well until Next Time, Say goodbye guys.

**Arcee, Megatron, Prime:** Goodbye Guys!

* * *

><p><strong>As always if you liked this chapter feel free to right a review of it and if you have any suggests put them in the review section two.<strong>


End file.
